I wont say Im in love
by Hinata Himura
Summary: Tae trata una vez mas de unir a dos jovenes enamorados, pero podria dejar en uno mas preocupacion, duda, y... celos? de los que ella se esperaba
1. Chapter 1

I won't say I'm in love.

By: Himura Megan.

Konnichi wa/ohayô gosaimasu/konban wa… Arigatô por pasar a leer mi fic espero que les guste, como ya muchos deben saber, los personajes de rurouni kenshin no me pertenecen aun que quisiera, n.nU son propiedad del ingenioso Nobuhiro Watsuki sama, y el tema de la canción es el opening de fruits basket, "for fruits basket" de otra gran autora Natsuki Takaya, so onegai espero reviews, para saber si continuo la historia o no, sayonara!

Capitulo I (1): "Buscándote".

Una fría tarde de invierno en el dojo Kamiya, el sol se escondía tras las montañas, poco a poco el rojizo atardecer daba paso al oscuro azul del cielo que a cada minuto se iba llenando de estrellas, y consigo, traía una tranquila noche no muy diferente a muchas otras en el dojo, pues desde algunos meses atrás, la batalla contra Enishi había terminado, Aoshi y Misao regresaron a Kyoto, Megumi se fue a Aisu, y Sanosuke partió en busca de nuevas aventuras, dándole la vuelta al mundo, dejando solos a nuestros espadachines favoritos y a nuestra querida Kendoka. Aun que para Kenshin todo era tranquilo, ella, cada día se sentía peor, no podía con la desesperación, y cuando pensaba que las cosas iban a mejorar, todo pasaba, y como un pétalo de sakura, era arrastrado por el viento, y nada quedaba, y cada vez las sonrisas, eran menos sinceras y mas difíciles de fingir, como, era lo que no lograba preguntaba constantemente en su cabeza, por mas que lo pensaba no lo podía entender, como, si lo amaba tanto, no le era posible ser feliz, con solo verlo, y tenerlo a su lado, que mas podía pedir, sacudió su cabeza, estaba siendo mal agradecida, con la vida por todo lo que le había dado y que ella no sabia apreciar, pero, cuando por fin se tranquilizaba, algo mas, de nuevo la atemorizaba, la inseguridad, el temor de que eso, que hoy conocía como felicidad, de alguna u otra manera se esfumara con el viento, dejando solo recuerdos, memorias de lo que un día fue. Así, continuaba su tortuoso meditar cotidiano, tratando de olvidar, se sentó sobre su Futón y se tallo los ojos como señal del comienzo de un nuevo día, como siempre, se había quedado dormida, una vez mas, pensando en todo lo que podría o no ser, lo que era y lo que fue, si seguía así, iba a terminar por volverse loca. Si es que aun no lo estaba, el lo provocaba, cuando podría escuchar lo que quería oír, salir de sus labios, y de su corazón, o es que no quería, el no lo sentía, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, y ladeo la cabeza, para luego levantarse, y ponerse su ge de entrenamiento y dirigirse al salón, para darle clases a su mejor alumno…

**Totemo ureshi kattayo,**

**Kimi ga warai kaketeta,**

**Subete wo tokasu hohoemite…**

**Estaba muy feliz, **

**Cuando me sonreías,**

**Con una sonrisa, se aleja todo lo demás…**

Agotada, se limpiaba el sudor del rostro con una pequeña toalla, recargada en la pared, ese chiquillo cada día se volvía más fuerte, y maduraba un poco más. Después de haber terminado su entrenamiento, se fue corriendo al akabeko, a trabajar para Tae y así poder ayudar un poco con los gastos de su hogar, además era una oportunidad perfecta para estar con Tsubame todo el día…

Salio del salón, y pasos lentos y desganados, se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, se puso su kimono amarillo, con naranja, decorado de pétalos sakura, y una que otra flor completa, con obi azul a rayas, y un listón rosa adornando su largo cabello negro atado en una coleta alta. Salio de su habitación, de nuevo por el pasillo, se dirigía ahora hacia donde estaba la mesa, tal vez el estaría ahí para regalarle una de esas sonrisas que la hacían olvidar todo y recordar lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que la hacia, pero no fue posible, busco por todos lados, por cada habitación del dojo pero sin resultado, se asomo por el pasillo, y se detuvo de frente a la puerta principal, colocando su mano, hecha puño sobre su pecho, miro hacia el cielo y pudo observar como comenzaba ligeramente a caer la nieve blanca, era hermosa, sin embargo, solo la hizo preocuparse mas por su seguridad.

- _¿Dónde estas? Si tan solo pudieras estar aquí con migo ahora, pudiéramos ver juntos este hermoso día, y me hicieras olvidar el frío y el temor…_

**Haru wa mada tookute,**

**Tsumetai tsuchi nurakate,**

**Mebuku toki wo matte tanda…**

**La primavera esta todavía lejana**

**Y la fría tierra esta todavía húmeda,**

**Esperando los primeros brotes de césped…**

Sin poder esperar más, decidida e impulsada por la desesperación, salio a toda prisa del dojo, corrió, hasta llegar, de nuevo al lugar, que podría jurar tenia algo mágico, casi predestinado a los momentos mas importantes en su vida, el lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía, y tanto significaba para ella, el mismo sitio en el que el se despidió de ella cuando se fue a Kyoto, el mismo lugar en el que después de que pudieron sobrevivir a esa situación, y regresar de nuevo juntos a casa, ella le había dado la bienvenida, sin querer se detuvo, y sus pies la llevaron lentamente, hasta sentarse debajo de un árbol, a ver como el agua del río corría con libertad y fuerza, haciéndole recordar nuevamente al dueño de su alma y su ser, un vagabundo, libre pero que a cada paso arrastraba con el, una pesada cadena, era muy fuerte, pero justamente por eso, debía utilizar su fuerza para ayudar a los demás, y llevar por siempre esa cadena, que representaba el peso de su vida y su pasado…

_- Es tiempo, Kenshin, de que olvides tus cargas y tus penas, y te des cuenta de que puedes, tienes que ser feliz, incluso, incluso si no fuera con migo, por mucho que eso me duela, es lo único y lo que mas deseo, pero quiero ayudarte, protegerte y darte un poco de todo lo que tu me has dado… _

**Tatoeba kurushii kyou datoshitemo,**

**Kinou no kisu wo nakoshitemo itemo,**

**Shinjitai kokoro hadaite yukeruto...**

**Por el contrario aun que todavía es penoso,**

**Incluso si las heridas de ayer se quedaran atrás,**

**Si le abriera el corazón a quien quiero creer… **

En ese momento, Kaoru volteo hacia atrás, y para su sorpresa, sonrió al verlo ahí, parado mirándola con una sonrisa, dulce y calida, como siempre lo hacia…

- Kaoru dono… lamento haberla preocupado… ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Nada Kenshin, mira, ya dejo de nevar…

- Si, es por que se acerca la primavera, pronto podremos ver caer sakuras flores de cerezo de los árboles…

- Eso seria hermoso…

El chico la miro con una inocente cara de desconcertado. Que ella capto para explicarle… Se puso de pie y camino hacia el.

- Podremos verlas, juntos, Kenshin, ¿NE?

- Hai ni de gosaru na, Kaoru dono. – le contesto con una sonrisa mientras ambos caminaban juntos de regreso al dojo, a su hogar…

- ¿Y tu donde estabas Kenshin?

- Oro, em, sessha solo… solo fui a comprar algo para la comida, y… otras cosas…

- ¿Otras cosas?

- Hai Kaoru dono, espero que le guste… - Dijo mientras revisaba en la manga de su hakama, aun estaba ahí, seguro, esperando el día para llegar a las suaves manos de ella…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Oro, ah iie de gosaru, Kaoru dono, olvídelo… hoy preparare onigiri… ¿me ayudara?

- ¿Eh? Ah, hai…

**Umare kawaru koto wa dekina iio,**

**Dakedo kanbatte wa yakerukara,**

**Let's stay together… itsumo…**

**No podría llegar a ser otra persona,**

**Pero puedo protegerlo,**

**Vamos a estar juntos… Para siempre…**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II [2: "En mi mente, mi corazón".

Una fría mañana en el dojo Kamiya, un apuesto joven, de pequeña estatura, cabello rojo como el fuego, atado en una coleta baja, un gastado ge de hakama color fussia, y ojos luminosos, azules, como el cielo, pero que debido a la luz, proyectaban un color violeta, todo el tiempo… se encontraba de pie colgando una manta que recién había terminado de lavar, se había vuelto una costumbre para el.

Después de una fría noche, en la que agotado se recostaba en el Futón de su habitación, pensando sobre lo que le había sucedido durante toda su vida, su doloroso pasado, su hermoso presente, aun que su futuro era demasiado borroso, no podía o no quería verlo, su presente era hermoso, pero no sabia cuanto duraría tal y como estaba, ya que ese no era su destino, su destino había quedado escrito desde el día que… no, mas bien desde el momento en el que se volvió un asesino, el hitokiri mas temido de todo Japón durante el régimen Tokugawa.

Si, es verdad que el ya no era el mismo, Hitokiri battousai, para el y para muchos ya había muerto, pero como saber que su pasado no atacaría de nuevo en el futuro como ya lo había hecho antes, además, nada podía borrar el hecho de que aun que ya no fuera un asesino, algún día lo fue, y ahora tenia que cargar el resto de su vida con la culpa de los pecados que había cometido y de todo el daño que había causado al intentar abrirle paso a un gobierno donde las personas no sufrieran.

- _No, mas bien, la culpabilidad de un solo crimen que he cometido, pesa mas que cualquier error que haya cometido…_ - se recrimino el joven cubriendo la cicatriz de su mejilla con su mano. - _Tomoe_ -

Como la gran mayoría de las noches en su vida, después de sus tortuosas discusiones mentales, terminaba por quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta, y como consecuencia, en algunas ocasiones solía tener pesadillas, algunas que podía sobre llevar, otras en las que despertaba exaltado, pero al final terminaba por aceptarlas, por causa de la misma culpabilidad.

Hasta que las frías, oscuras y desoladas noches que cada vez se hacían mas largas, daban paso al amanecer, la luz del nuevo día lo hacia levantarse, y comenzar a hacer las labores del dojo, y sus deberes comunes, solo había una razón para que en su rostro pudiera dibujarse una sonrisa…

- Konnichi wa, Kenshin…

Esa voz, que reconocería incluso escondida entre toda una multitud, esa voz que puede escuchar incluso cuando esos hermosos labios rojos no se mueven un centímetro…

Termino de colgar la ultima prenda blanca, y volteo, para encontrarse con esos hermosos zafiros que lo tenían como hechizado.

- Konnichi wa, Kaoru dono, o-genki desu ka? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Hai, genki desu, Kenshin, arigatô. - Contesto de igual forma la pelinegra.

Esa sonrisa, que iluminaba su vida, y le daba fuerzas para soportar de pie, cada día, olvidando por un momento su pasado y su tristeza, sus culpas, y que lo hacia sentir, normal, alguien común que podría disfrutar de la vida y su compañía, pero la tristeza regresaba a su rostro al recordar esto, borrando sus sonrisa, solo eso, su compañía.

- Kenshin, voy a salir, iré a ver a Tae, nos vemos mas tarde…

- Hai, de gosaru Kaoru dono, vaya con cuidado. – decía sin disipar su sonrisa.

- So, ja, mata. – sonrió por ultimo para darse la vuelta y cruzar la puerta principal.

Kenshin se quedo con la mirada perdida en esa puerta, cerro los ojos y dejo salir de su boca un profundo suspiro. – mejor seguiré limpiando el dojo. – El pobre ex rurouni ahora tenia que encargarse de todos los quehaceres del dojo, por que Yahiko se la pasaba muy seguido en el akabeko, el decía que para ayudar con los gastos del dojo, pero lo mas probable es que la razón Principal haya sido una pequeña de nombre Tsubame

El chaparrito corría con un pañuelo, por los pasillos del dojo, aprovechando la velocidad divina que había desarrollado gracias al hitten mitsurugi ryu, limpiando a toda velocidad, pronto termino y victorioso se sacudió las manos, cruzo los brazos y ahora pensaba en su próxima misión, de pronto, su mirada se clavo en un soji entreabierto, y supo que tenia algo mas que hacer antes de preparar el almuerzo para su bella kendoka.

Se acerco lentamente, corrió el soji lentamente…

- por kami sama, que se supone que hago… - se reprimía, no le parecía correcto lo que estaba por hacer, pero su subconsciente lo esperaba ansioso… - ¡Que rayos! – corrió el soji de una vez, por todas, rápidamente. Entro a pasos cortos, respirando hondo, llenándose de su aroma, sintiéndola cerca, aspirando ese aroma a jazmín que tanto le gustaba, por que cada vez que lo percibía, su rostro se apoderaba de su mente y su alma…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y volteo hacia atrás, dudoso, podía haber jurado que ella estaba allí, mirándolo dentro de su habitación, y no querría responderle… - solo estaba, limpiándola…- sabia bien que eso no era cierto, y no quería mentirle, además de que ella era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sola. – Será mejor que comience a preparar el almuerzo, debe estar listo para cuando llegue Kaoru dono. – Estaba a punto de salir cuando vio algo que lo dejo helado…

- O, ¡ORO! E, esto es…

Un broche… su cabeza le dolió, y sintió una punzada en su corazón…

- Yo, sessha recuerda esto…

En eso, escucho una voz proveniente del pasillo principal.

- ¡Kaoru dono!

Cuidadoso de no dejar rastro alguno de que estuvo ahí, cerro el soji tras de el y corrió hacia donde la voz lo llamaba…

- Oro… o Tae dono, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

- Necesito hablar contigo Ken san…

Kenshin parpadeaba rápidamente, confuso… - Hai de gosaru... demo ¿donde esta Kaoru dono? ¿No estaba con Tae dono?

- No, no la he visto hoy…

- Pe, pero. – Ken suspiro de nuevo. – tal vez, fue a entrenar al dojo maekawa, o. o sin su ge… yare, tal vez fue a… de compras, aun que no tenemos presupuesto para eso, que digo, ella maneja su dinero yo que voy a saber… o a dar un paseo… oro…

- ¡Ken san!!!! – Tae lo volvió al Tokyo de la era meiji.- has estado ahí de un lado a otro hablando, tranquilízate, Kaoru no debe tardar.

- Oro iie, iie de igual forma, Kaoru dono no tiene que decirme a donde va cierto…

Aun así, tae pudo notar cierto dejo de tristeza en estas ultimas palabras, esa relación no iba a llegar a ningún buen lado… eso decía ella…

- Ken san, recuerdas que día es mañana, ¿cierto?

Kenshin bajo la mirada. – hai, sessha lo sabe muy bien, no lo ha olvidado. _ Y honestamente, ¿como hacerlo? _

- Y… ¿no has pensado en hacer algo?

Kenshin seguía pensativo, y Tae decidió actuar.

- Ken san, no quería llegar a esto, pero, como ya te lo he dicho algunas ocasiones, eres afortunado de que ella se fije en ti, debes hacer algo al respecto, por que…

- _Lo se…_

- Por que… de acuerdo, te diré la verdad, Kaoru, también tiene un pasado, y una… mala experiencia, con uno de los estudiantes del dojo…

Kenshin estaba boquiabierto…

- Kaoru… Hace tiempo, mira, tu la conoces hace ya un año…

Inevitablemente los recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su imaginación, desde el día que la conoció, el día que creyó que se iban a casar, una risa escapo por sus labios ese momento, y hasta la batalla contra Enishi…

- ¡Ken san! Deja de reírte y pon atención, esto es importante… Bueno, entonces, hace seis años…

- O sea, cuando Kaoru dono tenía 14 años…

Tae suspiro. – Si, si Ken san, ¿quieres dejarme continuar? – dijo con seriedad, a lo que Kenshin solo puso una carita de reproche que pronto se convirtió en una de preocupación y se dispuso a ponerle toda su atención a Tae, que prosiguió con el relato con aires de grandeza.

- Como te decía, el padre de Kaoru la dejo sola a esa edad, pero ella continuo dando clases en el dojo, y cuando aun tenia muchos estudiantes, solía llevarse muy bien con uno de ellos, desde pequeños, veras, el padre de Kasuma kun y el de Kaoru chan eran muy buenos amigos, y cuando ambos se quedaron solos, pues, como Kasuma era su mejor amigo desde niños, y además de muy buen corazón, supo que tenia que ayudarla en algo…

- Tae dono, su mimasen.- interrumpió Kenshin, de nuevo. – ¿Cuantos años tenia Kasuma kun?

Tae respondió extrañada de la pregunta. – El tenía 18 años. – continuo molesta. – olvídate de eso Kenshin y pon atención que esto te concierne a ti. Como te decía, Kasuma venia a visitarla al dojo todos los días, como ya lo imaginaras, Kaoru se encontraba muy triste al perder a su padre, igual que en la ocasión en que tu te marchaste a Kyoto…

Kenshin abrió los ojos, el no sabia eso. – _Kaoru dono… _

Tae capto el gesto y aprovecho la oportunidad. – Así es Ken san, veras, ella no se fue tras de ti teniendo la fortaleza y determinación que tu viste, todo el tiempo, después de que la dejaste Kaoru, se encerró en el dojo, no quería salir, no quería ver a nadie, ni si quiera quería comer, aun que Tsubame chan, Yahiko kun y yo, tratamos de animarla como sea, no lográbamos nada, luego Yahiko chan, trajo a Megumi san, comenzó a molestar a Kaoru, ella lloraba y debatida, y demacrada respondía a sus ofensas, pero después de todo, eso fue de mucha utilidad, después Yahiko la animo y así decidieron buscarte a Kyoto, Kenshin, lo mismo sucedió cuando Kaoru se quedo sola, Kasuma no sabia que hacer y como es de suponerse, a el le dolía mucho verla así, Kaoru siempre ha sido una niña alegre, llena de energía y a Kasuma le molestaba mucho verla así, debatida, y triste…

- Además, se encargaba del dojo, como uno de los mejores estudiantes de su padre, y el mejor amigo de Kaoru, sentía que era su obligación, después de verlo así, con tal fortaleza, como para sacar adelante al dojo, y tal sensibilidad y cariño para Kaoru chan, como el que el le daba, poco a poco le daba ánimos, y un día decidió levantarse y ayudarlo…

- Pero cuando sessha conoció a Kaoru dono ella estaba sola…

- Así es, Kaoru chan comenzó a pasar tiempo con Kasuma kun, ahora estaban mas unidos que antes, ya no eran unos niños…

- Kaoru dono…

Tae sonrió, tal vez esa charla ayudaría a su amiga mas de lo que ella pensaba. – Bueno, Ken san, la respuesta a esa pregunta que en este momento pasa por tu cabeza, solo te la podrá dar ella, pero te ayudare un poco, si me dejas continuar, aun que creo que el resto es historia…

- No, no, Onegai Tae dono, sessha quiere saber mas, _"mientras menos tenga que hablar con Kaoru de esto, mejor será…" _ quiero estar preparado para cuando hable sobre esto con Kaoru dono.

Tae sonrió, y decidió continuar. – Cuando salían juntos por la ciudad, muchas personas solíamos relacionarlos, pues era de esperarse que esa relación iba por un buen camino, _"__a diferencia de la suya, pero dentro de poco cambiara, de eso me encargo yo"_. – pensó. – demo… un día…

**Flash Back.**

Kaoru estaba en la cocina, a falta de Kenshin, pues ella como estaba sola en el dojo, tenia que hacer todas las labores domesticas, intentaba cocinar unas pocas de papas asadas, a ella le gustaban, aun que algunas veces, raras ocasiones, pero solía suceder, que quedaran bien, en cambio, otras como hoy…

- ¡AAAAAAAAH!

Se escucho desde la cocina, justo cuando un joven alto, de cabellos plateados recogidos en una coleta baja y que traía puesto un yukata azul grisáceo, cruzaba la puerta principal en ese mismo momento, y al escuchar el grito, preocupado corrió hasta la cocina.

- Kaoru cha… n – una gotita corrió por su sien. – Kaoru chan…

Kaoru volteo a verlo con una carita apenada y ojitos llorosos. – Ka, Kasuma kun…

Kasuma sonrió y se acerco a ella, y con una mano en su hombro y la otra en su mejilla trato de limpiar los restos de comida del rostro de la acongojada pelinegra.

- Que sucedió Kaoru chan. – le dijo con dulzura. _– Y para que lo preguntas kasuma, si ya lo sabes, solo lograras ponerla mas triste. – _se reprimió.

- Buen, bueno yo, atashi… quería cocinar algo de sopa de miso, y…

Kasuma volvió a sonreír, se separo de ella y se dirigió a donde comenzó el incidente que por poco incendia toda la cocina, Kaoru a su espalda solo podía ver como sus brazos se movían, sus manos se perdían entre los platos y luego el se dio la vuelta y le dijo con una sonrisa. – Kaoru chan, lo hiciste muy bien, solo fue un pequeño descuido, mira.- le dijo mostrando un trozo de comida que se había quedado atrapado en el fuego, lo que provoco la llamarada. - prepara la mesa y yo haré el resto. – le dijo volviendo a voltear.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta, preparo la mesa y justo cuando terminaba, entro Kasuma al comedor, sirvió el almuerzo, ambos se sentaron y comieron en silencio. Kasuma era bastante serio, aun que también muy alegre y simpático.

**Fin FB**

- Tenia cierto parecido a ti, Ken san. – Le dijo Tae al pelirrojo, luego continuo hablando ante el rostro atónito del pelirrojo.

**De vuelta al FB**

Terminaron de comer, y delicada y serenamente, Kasuma dejo el plato sobre la mesa. - Kaoru chan. – le dijo con seriedad. – etto, yo, bueno, nos conocemos desde siempre, y no necesitas que yo te lo diga por que lo sabes de sobra, yo te aprecio mucho.

Kaoru dejo su plato en la mesa, y le dijo con una sonrisa. – Atashi MO, Kasuma kun.

Al pobre kasuma le molestaba tanto el odioso "kun" como a Kaoru el "dono". – demo. – le dijo en un tono melancólico. - lo he pensado, y el cariño que siento por ti… no es el de un hermano o algún familiar, yo… amo cada momento en que estoy con tigo, amo ser el hombre mas cercano a ti pero mas que como tu mejor amigo, te amo, Kaoru.

Kaoru se congelo, sus mejillas se ruborizaron tomando un color mas rojo que los mismísimos cabellos de fuego de su hermoso pelirrojo, que aclarando, en ese momento aun no conocía, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, estaba paralizada. – Etto… - no sabía como ni por donde empezar, ni siquiera sabia exactamente que era lo que sentía por Kasuma. – _Demo, Kasuma kun, siempre ha sido mi amigo, mi compañero, pero solo eso, nunca pensé en verlo como… algo mas, aun que me siento, extraña, no quiero decirle que no siento lo mismo por el, pero ¿por que? _– pensaba la pelinegra. – Etto… - Ka, Kasuma Ku…

Kasuma noto el gesto y se adelanto.

- Kaoru chan. – dijo levantándose. – no te preocupes, olvídalo ¿si? – dijo con una sonrisa, falsa claro.

- De demo Kasuma kun…

Notando el gesto de la kendoka, su sonrisa se torno, un poco menos fingida, y trato de tranquilizarla de nuevo. – No te preocupes, calma. – dijo al poner su mano sobre la de ella, y levantarse. – Si tu quieres, piénsalo, cuando tengas la respuesta, házmela saber, ¿si? No quisiera presionarte, ni forzarte a nada, tranquilízate, iré a casa y mañana te veo en el dojo maekawa.

- Había olvidado que tenemos que ir a dar clases a ese dojo, pero yo no conozco a nadie aun, deberías ir tu solo. – le dijo suplicante.

Kasuma negó con la cabeza. – Será bueno para ti, además no te preocupes, yo estaré con tigo siempre que me necesites, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, quédate tranquila, y… descansa, nos vemos mañana. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y cruzo el portón principal saliendo del dojo.

Kaoru se quedo con miles de ideas dando vuelta en su cabeza, primero tenia que aclarar sus sentimientos, luego pensar como decírselo a Kasuma, luego estaba lo del dojo… comenzaba a hacerse cargo como toda una maestra adjunta pero aun le faltaba algo de experiencia ante los estudiantes del dojo Maekawa. Si, si… al que en el futuro frecuentaba como su segundo hogar, en un principio no fue así.

**Fin del flash back. **


	3. Chapter 3

Como saben, los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, si no a Nobuhiro Watsuki sempai, y Kasuma de Fruits basket a Natsuki Takaya sempai, y aclaraciones, lo que va entre paréntesis[… Es lo que piensan, U y creo cuando escriba palabras en japonés que no sean comunes, pondré algunos significados al final sin mas les dejo este capi que espero que les guste…

Capitulo III [3: **"Mi destino, siempre has sido tu". **

- Ken san… ¡Ken san!!! – Llamo Tae desesperada, a un zombi pelirrojo, y es que Kenshin se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos, y con la mirada perdida…

- Oro, oro…

- ¡Ken san, baja de tu nube y contéstame, que harás ahora!

- OR…

- ¡Deja de decir oro! ¡Por Kami sama, Kenshin Himura, no puedo creer que después de todo lo que te dije no pienses en hacer nada! O… espera un momento… ¿acaso no me estabas poniendo atención? ¡Keen Saaaan!!!!

- Tae dono, tranquilícese, onegai. "[_Ya esta hablando como Misao dono_" – pensó con una gotita corriendo por su sien, por alguna extraña razón, todas, o por lo menos la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía solían tratarlo como su juguete, ¿que acaso parecía un… muñeco de trapo o algo parecido? Y lo era, Kenshin es todo un muñeco //// demo a Sanosuke también solían regañarlo y gritarle como a el así que, podría ser que así era su carácter. - _"[Por lo menos Kaoru dono es dulce con migo… a veces" _– Pensó el ex rurouni sonriendo como tonto, cuando se dio cuenta y regreso al tokyo de la era meiji, Tae ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero no era la indicada para desquitarse con el ¿NE?

- Tgh, Ken san, sabes que, te dejare que lo pienses, ya sabrás que hacer, confío en ti, y en que harás lo que puedas para ayudar a mi amiga Kaoru.

Para cuando Kenshin reacciono de nuevo, solo pudo ver el humo que quedaba del lugar por donde paso Tae para salir. Así que volvió a encerrarse en su cabeza, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, y después se dio cuenta de que había olvidado preparar el almuerzo, así que se dirigió a la cocina.

Se hacia tarde, el sol se ocultaba y el atardecer iluminaba la ciudad con un tono rojizo, Kenshin había terminado ya todas sus labores y solo le quedaba pensar en su querida Kaoru, cuando comenzaba, recordó lo que le había hecho sentir una extraña sensación, dio una ultima mirada a la puerta principal y al ver que ella no llegaba, se decidió a volver al lugar que tanto le gustaba, por que tenia su aroma, su esencia, esta vez, se dejo envolver tanto por esa paz, esa calma, que no percibió, ni siquiera escucho cuando alguien llego al dojo.

- ja, ja, ja, ja

Escucho una risa detrás de el, sus cabellos se erizaron y sus ojos se abrieron, como platos, volteo despacio… - ¡Yahiko! – el pelirrojo suspiro aliviado.

El chico lo miro con una sonrisa perversa. – Kenshin, no sabía que fueras tan Hentai, y además tan desvergonzado como para venir aquí, o, tampoco sabía que te gustara la busu. – cambio su rostro a uno de repulsión. – eres raro, ¿que hacías?

- O, ORO, Ya, Yahiko, yo, sessha, yo…

Yahiko volvió a reír. – Bien no te preocupes yo no diré nada.

- ¿Nada de que?

Ahora los cabellos de ambos se erizaron, sus ojos más abiertos aun que platos, voltearon a ver el rostro sombrío detrás de ellos, a punto de lanzar el primer golpe…

- Oh no se preocupen, nadie sabrá que estuvieron aquí. – decía apretando los puños una Kaoru de rostro sombrío, y ojos afilados. - ¡Kenshin! ¡Yahiko CHAN!

- ¡AAAAH!!!!!

Kenshin y Yahiko corrieron alrededor de la habitación tratando de evadir los golpes de su dueña, y salieron corriendo por el pasillo, por todo el dojo, hasta que llegaron a la mesa exhaustos, Kaoru y Yahiko se tumbaron alrededor de ella, y Kenshin llego hasta la cocina, les llevo el almuerzo que habían preparado y debido a la corrida, Kaoru y Yahiko comieron como si en su vida les hubieran dado un tazón de arroz, si Sano hubiera estado ahí, hubiera sido una dura competencia entre los tres, ni siquiera hubiera quedado comida suficiente para Kenshin, quien solo observaba la escena divertido, cuando terminaron, Yahiko diciendo que tenia sueño, se fue a su habitación, pero Kenshin no cabía de la curiosidad, no podía esperar mas tiempo, tenia que aclarar el tema con Kaoru, había varias cosas de las que tenían que hablar…

- Kaoru dono. – dijo el samurai con la esperanza de que su respuesta fuera hablamos mañana Kenshin estoy cansada, me iré a dormir, buenas noches… De hecho fue…

- Dime, Kenshin…

¿Que raro no? Buen, Kenshin ilusionado continuo.

- Etto, Sessha… quiere hablarte sobre algo que lo tiene… muy preocupado, veras…

Kaoru comenzaba a preocuparse también. – ¿Que sucede Kenshin de que se trata?

- Etto, calma, Kaoru dono tranquilícese, lo que pasa es que Tae dono…

Kaoru se preocupo mas, pensando que tal vez podía ser algo parecido a la ocasión en que gracias al consejo de Tae Kenshin le dio el anillo que ella pensaba era de matrimonio…

- Tae dono me contó… - Kenshin estaba desesperado, quería saber mas sobre el tal Kasuma, pero pensándolo bien, no le pareció muy apropiado preguntárselo de esa manera tan directa, después de todo el nunca le habría mencionado si quiera, lo de Tomoe, de no ser por que Enishi apareció y ella tenia que saberlo, pero el jamás hubiera querido revelarle su pasado, ¿para que? No tenia caso…

- Sessha accidentalmente cuando salio corriendo de su habitación hoy, hace rato, salio con esto. – saco de la manga de su ge, un broche, pequeño, con la forma de un pequeño jazmín, algo deteriorado y descolorido, muy viejo.

Kaoru abrió los ojos. – Ah eso, ese broche. – dijo tomándolo de las manos de Kenshin, y sin querer comenzó a contarle la historia.

- Mi madre siempre me lo ponía, desde que tengo memoria, decía que para ella era de buena suerte o algo así, y siempre que yo le preguntaba el por que, ella me contaba la historia, decía que un día, cuando yo tenia dos años, okaa-san me llevo a ver las tiendas y a comprar, me compro un broche y me lo puso, y luego lo pago, pero de pronto, volteo y, ya no me vio, se asusto mucho y comenzó a buscarme por todos lados, y a pedir ayuda a todas las personas, se hacia de noche, y oscurecía, y, cuando estaba tan desesperada que no sabia que hacer, y solo podía llorar, sintió como algo jalaba la falda de su kimono, bajo la mirada y vio a un pequeño, que mantenía la mirada baja, por lo que ella pudo ver, tenia el cabello castaño, y vestía un ge, el pequeño levanto su manita y le enseñó el broche, y ella emocionada, le dijo que la llevara hasta donde lo había encontrado, y cuando me miro, corrió a abrazarme, dijo que después de eso trato de hablar con el pequeño, pero que no decía palabra alguna, así que se le ocurrió comprarle un trompo y regalárselo, le explico lo mucho que le había ayudado y le agradeció mil veces y me dijo que aun que el no le respondiera, sentía que la escuchaba y le prestaba atención a todo lo que decía, aun que por un momento se sintió como si hablara con un perrito o algo así, y que hablo mucho con el pero el no respondió hasta que se despidió, y solo asintió con la cabeza, estábamos por regresar al dojo, pero okaa san espero hasta perder de vista al pequeño deseando volver a verlo algún día, y esperando que tuviera suerte y estuviera bien, sano y salvo y que viviera feliz, así como la había hecho a ella…

Desde entonces siempre, cuando me ponía el broche me decía que le gustaría que viviera con un hombre como el, que me protegiera y me quisiera

Kenshin cerro los ojos y suspiro, se moría de ganas por abrazarla, y decirle todo lo que había hecho por el y lo que el tenia que confesarle que ya no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo… - Y Kaoru dono, ¿donde estuvo todo el día? Tae dono me dijo que…

- Ah es cierto, tu me dijiste que Tae te había dicho algo ¿NE? Demo no me terminaste de decir…

- Hai oro, e, pues solo me dijo que no había estado con ella y a decir verdad, me, tenia preocupado…

- Bueno, yo estuve, en… NE Kenshin, que vino a hacer aquí Tae,

- Etto. – Kenshin se volvía loco, ahora tendría que decirle la verdad… - Bueno, sessha… Tae dono… sessha…

- ¡Kenshin!! – Grito Kaoru tratando de hacer que Kenshin hablara. – comienzas a preocuparme, tu… ah, digo, ¿Qué te dijo Tae san?

Kenshin suspiro… - Me alegra que hayas tenido que saber sobre mi pasado, ahora lo comprendo, por que así, no tendré ningún secreto para ti Kaoru… _[Solo espero que lo que estoy a punto de hacer sea lo correcto. _

- Tae dono, solo quería ayudarla, ayudarnos, ya sabes, ella siempre esta tratando de hacer que estemos ju. Juntos…

Kaoru se sentó de nuevo, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. – Ah, etto, y… ¿ahora que hizo para eso? – dijo tratando de sonreír torpemente gracias al nerviosismo.

Kenshin se sentía igual, pero ver a Kaoru así, lo hizo armarse de valor y dejar que sus labios se movieran sin pensarlo, solo seguidos por su corazón. – Ella me contó, de… Kasuma kun…

Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida, y luego esbozo una sonrisa al recordarlo, bajo la mirada y comenzó a hablar… - Kasuma kun era mi amigo desde niños, crecimos juntos, y cuando murió otou san, me ayudo y estuvo con migo, por algún tiempo…

- ¿Por algún tiempo? Demo, Kaoru dono, cuando yo la conocí estaba sola, ¿Qué sucedió? – el pelirrojo insistía en saber sobre el, tal vez para saber si podía representar alguna clase de peligro para el…

- Después de que murió mi padre me sentí muy mal, y Kasuma estaba muy preocupado, pero me cuido, y siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme, hasta que supere la perdida de mi padre y me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, y decidí seguir adelante, me sentía mejor y era algo que todos notaban, creo que por eso Kasuma tuvo el valor de decirme que… - Kaoru se detuvo y miro a Kenshin a los ojos, al ver que este estaba totalmente concentrado en ella, bajo la mirada y siguió… - Me dijo que me amaba, mas que como a una amiga o a una hermana… [_Tal como desearía que me quisieras tú._

Por alguna razón, a Kenshin le molesto un poco, bueno bastante esto ultimo, como no se le ocurrió antes, Kaoru era hermosa, divertida, fuerte, valiente, amable, alegre y tantas cosas que el admiraba de ella, que mas de un hombre pudieron haberse enamorado de ella, incluso no podía dejar de pensar que ese Kasuma aun no la olvidara, y que tal si un día regresaba, no, eso no era posible, ¿o si?

- Después de eso desapareció, y nunca lo volví a ver, ni siquiera supe de el, y aun que me sentí triste al principio, decidí solo guardarlo en mi memoria, como un buen recuerdo… - Kaoru termino y se sentía aliviada, y apenada, el silencio y el semblante en el rostro de Kenshin la incomodaban mucho. – Iré a traer te. – se levanto y fue a la cocina.

Kenshin por su parte había vuelto del inmenso mar de sus pensamientos solo para escuchar el final de la historia, pero se había perdido un gran detalle, ¿acaso Kaoru, su Kaoru en algún momento llego a sentir algo por el tal Kasuma? Y si se sentía culpable por alejar a su mejor amigo y compañero de toda la vida y en caso de que regresara se quedara con el, después de todo el conocía ese sentimiento de culpabilidad mas que nadie, pero nunca habría abandonado a su Kaoru dono por nada del mundo, incluso llego a pensar en dejar su pasado atrás por proteger su presente y futuro juntos, si el que era un ser impuro y marcado por sus crímenes, una persona dulce, tierna, fiel e inocente como ella, de seguro nunca lo haría, claro que no… Aun que no estaba de mas que lo escuchara de ella misma.

Kaoru estaba llegando con el te, se sentó y sirvió un poco, tomo un sorbo del que había servido en su taza, y cuando la coloco sobre la mesa, sintió la mano de Kenshin sobre la suya, lo miro sorprendida, el tenia la cabeza hacia abajo, pero la levanto para mirarla a los ojos.

- Kaoru, yo… que harías si Kasuma regresara…

Kaoru sonrió, y apretó su mano. - eso me haría muy feliz, ¿sabes? Lo quise mucho…

Kenshin sintió una punzada en su pecho, se levanto y la miro con una sonrisa. – Es algo tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, Kaoru dono, que descanse, oyasumi nasai. – le dijo antes de perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Kaoru se quedo un poco confundida. – Pero si a penas son las 7:26. – dijo mirando el reloj, cuando recordó algo, Kenshin la había llamado solamente Kaoru, sin ese molesto dono, se sentía emocionada, decidió levantarse e ir a su habitación, a esperar por un nuevo día y una nueva sonrisa de su amado samurai.

**Onegai- **por favor

**Etto- **este… (Dudoso)

**Okaa san-** madre

**Otou san- ** padre

**Demo- **pero

**Oyasumi nasai- **buenas noches. (Usado cuando alguien se despide para ir a dormir)

Konban wa minna san!! (Buenas tardes a todos) quiero pedirles una vez mas que sigan mandando sus opiniones que me ayudaron mucho, ya saben, acepto criticas constructivas, sugerencias, dudas, comentarios, etc. Y agradezco que sigan leyendo mi fic, que a mi parecer será cortito, y que espero que les siga gustando, y que les agrade leerlo, así como a mi me agrada leer tantos fics de esta gran pagina n.nU ya me emocione u.uU bueno, creo que solo me queda agradecerles en especial a:

**Okashira Janeth: **Hola ja, ja creo que si me quedo como Enishi, aun que en Fruits basket si se parece a Kenshin, U y tratare de poner significados, es que se me pasa hacerlo U pero gracias por recordármelo, espero que te haya gustado leer este capitulo y muchas gracias por tu review y sobre todo por leer mi historia. Bueno, que estés bien, y te cuidas, ciao.

**Cata91: **Hola!! . Muchas gracias, tratare de actualizar pronto, por lo menos cada fin de semana, gracias por seguir mi fic espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, hasta el próximo, que estés bien ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki sempai, también Kasuma de Fruits Basket es propiedad de Nastuki Takaya yo solo los use para entretenernos leyendo este fic de fans, por fans y para fans n

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki sempai, también Kasuma de Fruits Basket es propiedad de Nastuki Takaya yo solo los use para entretenernos leyendo este fic de fans, por fans y para fans n.nU espero que lo disfruten y que me digan todo lo que piensen de el, para mejorar, acepto criticas constructivas, comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, lo que quieran, Arigatô, se los agradezco de antemano por leer, sin mas les dejo el ultimo capitulo, ¡hasta luego! Bai cha!

_Agradecimientos especiales a Kislev y a Okashira Janet y felicidades! __no te han dicho que eres bastante intuitiva? Bueno continúo al final…_

_**Aclaraciones: **_Lo que va en_ "CURSIVA" _es lo que piensan y los significados de las palabras en japonés están entre paréntesis.

_**Capitulo 4 (IV): **__"La decisión final"._

Kenshin se encontraba en su habitación tratando de dormir, pero no podía hacerlo debido al remolino de pensamientos que era su cabeza, la mayoría de ellos, sobre…

- Kasuma kun, bah, no creo que sea tan maravilloso como Tae dono dice que es, además no puede ser tan cobarde como para regresar por ella sabiendo que se enfrenta a alguien como…

Battousai, el hitokiri mas temido de la era Tokugawa, de nuevo amenazaba con apoderarse del cuerpo de un adorable rurouni como nuestro querido Kenshin, aun que a mi no me molesta para nada alguien tan, tan, increíblemente apuesto, y, bueno ya me entienden, pero este poderoso samurai al parecer resurgía dentro del dulce Kenshin poco a poco, podía notarse en sus orbes doradas, con un fino destello rojizo…

Pasaron las horas hasta que el sol salía entre las montañas, sus rayos de luz entraban por la ranura del shoji alumbrando el rostro de la pelinegra como incitándola a levantarse, abrió los ojos y se levanto perezosamente, y con un gran bostezo, se dirigió al armario, se puso su kimono amarillo decorado con flores y pétalos de sakura y ajustado por un obi azul cielo y rayas azul marino, luego enrolló y guardo su Futón, salio rumbo a la cocina en busca de su samurai favorito, ansiaba ver esos cabellos rojos como el fuego, y esos enormes y hermosos ojos brillantes de luminosas orbes violetas que adornaban con una gracia infinita ese rostro tan divino y apacible, que a pesar de estar marcado con una cicatriz que podría jurar, disminuía su tamaño con el paso del tiempo, no perjudicaba esa sonrisa tan bella, e hipnotizadora que la hechizaba. Pero cuando llego a la cocina corriendo el shoji, su semblante se entristeció al ver lo vacío que estaba ahí dentro, su esperanza de ayudarlo y cocinar juntos se había esfumado… - Betsuni (no importa) – dijo remangando su kimono y caminando hacia el interior de la cocina. – ¡me esforzare mucho en preparar el desayuno para que se sorprendan, verán que es cierto lo que dice Kenshin y no tendrán mas opción que alabarme por tan deliciosa comida que les prepare, hasta ese mal agradecido de Sanosuke dejaría de molestarme! Solo espero que este bien…

Por su parte, el pelirrojo caminaba de prisa por las calles de Tokio….

- Espero que la información que he logrado conseguir de Tae dono y los onniwabanshu de Kyoto sea correcta, estoy ansioso de ver al tal Kasuma ese…

Mientras tanto en el dojo…

- Yahiko! Yahiko! – llamaba la joven kendoka mientras ponía la mesa.

El joven espadachín atendió al llamado. – Ya voy, ya voy, que pesada eres busu.

La joven alzo una ceja y la venita en su sien tembló. – Yahiko chan! Mejor deja de decir tonterías y dime donde esta Kenshin, no lo he visto en todo el día.

- M no lo se m. – dijo mientras comía un poco de arroz aun que por un poco quiero decir un gran, gran bocado que no le dejaba espacio en la boca para hablar, solo recordemos como suele comer Yahiko cuando esta hambriento.

- Yahiko! No hables con la boca llena, mal educado! – parecía que la venita en su sien estaba por salirse. - ¿entonces no lo has visto? – dijo cambiando su semblante a uno triste.

- no,

- Ah, esta bien. – Kaoru se levanto.

- ¿a donde vas?

- Iré a buscarlo. – le dijo sonriendo. – ah y Yahiko…

El chico la miro interrogante…

- quiero que hagas unas 10 mil flexiones para cuando regrese, no puedes descuidar tu entrenamiento…

- ¿que? Pero…

- soy tu sensei, debes obedecerme, además, recuerda lo que te dijo Kenshin…

- aaaagh busu!! Fea, fea busu!!

Kaoru salio del dojo a prisa ignorando los reclamos del chico, que al verla lejos no pudo más que dedicarse solo a comer, ya después se desquitaría con ella… Kenshin por su parte, llego hasta lo que parecía ser un antiguo dojo que inevitablemente hizo que una vez mas recordara a cierta kendoka de bellos ojos azules como zafiros y larga cabellera negra azabache recogida en una linda coleta alta adornada por un lazo que solía cambiar cada día, y que curiosamente le causaba pensar curioso, con cada nuevo amanecer que el miraba, cual seria el afortunado lazo con el que su preciosa mujercita adornaría su liso y sedoso cabello negro como la noche, y con cual kimono lo combinaría, y siempre terminaba sorprendido, a pesar de que estos no presentaban gran variedad, su belleza no se veía afectada, para el siempre seguiría siendo hermosa y a nadie le iba a ceder ese gusto que celosamente guardaba en su interior solo para el, así que con ira, toco fuertemente la puerta sin respuesta alguna, desesperado termino tirándola al suelo con una patada, corrió por el pasillo principal de la vieja solitaria y gran mansión sin embargo, no hallo dentro lo que esperaba encontrar…

- ¡Con un demonio! – maldijo. - ¿Dónde se ha metido ese…? – se contuvo para no decir una grosería. - ¡Es que no vine desde el dojo solo para perder tiempo valioso que podría utilizar para estar con Kaoru! ¡Yo he venido para conocer al idiota que tiene la osadía de pretender algo mas que una simple amistad con mi bella Kaoru y luego abandonarla a su suerte!- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta, en caso de que el hombre en cuestión estuviera presente lo escucharía y no tendría mas remedio que enfrentarse al furioso pelirrojo, que pensando en salir del lugar se dio la vuelta, sorprendiéndose de lo siguiente que vería.

- ¡Ka… oru! ¡Kaoru!! – grito apretando su puño haciendo que sangrara, después bajo la mirada entre sollozos y amenazo con sacar su espada tocando la empuñadura y se coloco en posición battou, para después lanzarle una mirada asesina a quien sostenía una con una de sus sucias manos, las suaves y delicadas manos de SU tan preciada Kaoru-dono, y peor aun, con la otra mano, su mejilla, como se atrevía a llegar tan lejos con ella, eso era algo que no le permitiría y definitivamente algo que el no podría seguir observando, acto que no paso desapercibido para ambos, Kasuma abrazo a Kaoru protegiéndola, cosa que no hizo mas que enfurecer mas a Kenshin, por que la presencia de battousai en el hombre no era mas que parte del pasado, así que camino con toda su ira hacia el hombre que aprisionaba a la pelinegra ojiazul entre sus brazos, pero ella se escapo del abrazo y trato de detener al pelirrojo de ojos color violeta que ahora brillaban con un tono ámbar y destellos dorados como el oro puro, ocasionando el choque que provoco que la espada de Kenshin atravesara el estomago de Kaoru… haciendo un corte profundo y una herida severa, Kasuma la atrapo en sus brazos cuando ella cayo inconciente, y Kenshin se quedo petrificado, rápidamente se hinco, de rodillas a su lado desesperado, y miro a Kasuma mirarlo con reproche, el no pudo mas que recibir esa mirada y tomar la mano de la inconciente Kaoru, besarla, tomarla entre sus manos y rozarla con su mejilla, llorando a lagrima viva, se sentía aun peor que cuando la vio en el dojo atravesada por una espada, ya que esta espada no era la de Enishi, si no la de el mismo…

- Kaoru… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me pasa? – decía mientras le lloraba un mar. - ¡KAORU!! Despierta… - rogaba casi sin aliento. – háblame, dime algo, no quiero perderte, yo… siempre he querido protegerte de todo y mírame, yo mismo he destrozado mi corazón y atado mi alma al eterno sufrimiento, y mas que por culpa, ¡por tristeza de haberte alejado de mi! De saber que no podré volver a ver tus ojos, tu sonrisa, o escuchar tu voz. – termino tirándose suavemente sobre ella y llorando desconsoladamente, como nunca lo había hecho. – Tomoe, ¿es que mi destino esta hecho para repetir la misma desgracia? ¿Es que nunca podré ser feliz? Tu seguro estas con Kyosato Akira, pero… yo… hace tiempo pensé… yo creí que me quedaría con Kaoru, ¡era lo que mas deseaba!!

- Ken… shin…

El susodicho abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido… - Kaoru… - la miro, dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, estaba sentado sobre el pasto frente al río, ella tampoco estaba en la misma situación, ahora ella estaba sentada a su lado, abrazando sus rodillas y había apartado su vista del río para mirarlo inquieta, mientras el parpadeaba una y otra vez con sus ojitos bien abiertos, que luego de unos minutos termino por cerrar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que denotaba tranquilidad y un suspiro salio de su boca.

- Kaoru dono, ¿ha dicho algo? – la miro con ternura.

- Ah etto, ha, hai Kenshin, gomen ne... (Ah, este, s, si Kenshin, lo siento/disculpa) estaba pensando en algo y… tenia curiosidad por preguntarte muchas cosas, perdona, no quise despertarte…

- Iie, sessha se lo agradece mucho de gosaru, Kaoru dono, Arigatô. (No, sessha se lo agradece mucho, en serio/bien, Kaoru dono, gracias).

Kaoru lo miro desconcertada, sin dejar de parpadear, luego sonrió, no muy convencida aun. – ¿doushite (por que)? Kenshin.

- Tuve un sueño horrible, que espero no volver a tener nunca, ¿sabes? Los celos no son buenos, además, no son para mí…

Kaoru quedo aun mas confusa… - ah sou ka… (Ah ya veo)… - dijo sarcásticamente.- Kenshin atashi, wakarimasen (yo… no entiendo) Explícame ¿si?

-aah je no es nada Kaoru-dono olvídalo ¿si? Solo quisiera saber algo más, ¿que harías si Kasuma regresara?

Kaoru nuevamente desconcertada suspiro y volvió su vista al río… - no lo se… supongo que… dependería de el, me refiero a que si el ya no me quisiera como antes, seguiría siendo su amiga y todo seria como antes, pero si el me amara… tendría que aclararle que amo a… - se detuvo para fijar su mirada en la de el. – otra persona…

Kenshin abrió sus ojos, como por instinto y de nuevo sonrió, anochecía, el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas dándole lugar a la hermosa y brillante luna llena, y las luciérnagas comenzaban a hacer su aparición… - Y… se puede saber… ¿de quien?

A Kaoru se le subió la sangre a las mejillas coloreándolas de rojo intenso, cerró los ojos y de pronto, Kenshin solo pudo sentir como en su cabeza crecía un enorme chichón…

- Oroo…

- Eso es ser indiscreto. – dijo queriendo parecer molesta, pero cambio su semblante a uno triste y con un dejo de melancolía. – baka (tonto)… ya deberías saberlo…

Kaoru de repente, sintió como se elevaba en los brazos de Kenshin quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro…

- Kaoru…

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¡¿la había llamado solo Kaoru?! – s, ¿si? Dime, Kenshin…

- Nos conocemos hace aproximadamente un año, gracias por todo, gracias por tu amistad… y… por tu paciencia, consideración y cariño, veras, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, me doy cuenta de que… el pasado no es parte del futuro, simplemente ya paso y hay que mirar hacia delante, eso lo supe cuando pelee contra Enishi, también me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te extrañaría y lo mucho que me harías falta si no estuvieras conmigo como lo has hecho siempre, desde que te conocí…

- Kenshin… - Kaoru se aferro con mas fuerza a Kenshin, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, y con sus mejillas ruborizadas, gesto que para el samurai era increíblemente tierno y la hacia verse divina…

- Siempre lo supe, desde que temí que jine te apartara de mi lado, pero hasta ahora he podido aceptarlo y he decidido que ninguno de los dos debemos sufrir, tenemos derecho a ser felices y yo voy a aprovechar eso… Kaoru… - dijo con su rostro muy cerca del suyo, y sus labios recorriendo la frente de Kaoru, sus mejillas, hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios entreabiertos, y un poco temblorosos. – te amo… - le dijo en un susurro para luego besarla cariñosamente, gesto que ella no esperaba, no sabia como reaccionar, pero luego solo se dejo llevar y correspondió al tierno beso y se dedico a disfrutar de esa dulce y placentera sensación que tanto esperaba…

- Oh Kenshin. – dijo con felicidad. – yo sabia que me querías, ¡siempre he tenido la esperanza de que un día por fin pudiéramos estar realmente juntos y ser felices! – dijo abrazando su cuello, apegándose mas a el. – ¡Te amo tanto!

Kenshin caminaba cargando a Kaoru en sus brazos hasta llegar al dojo, diciéndole cuanto la quería, hasta que llego a su habitación, la recostó delicadamente sobre su Futón y se arrodillo a su lado jugueteando con su fleco. – creo que es hora de que me valla a dormir y te deje descansar, Kaoru…

- Kenshin. – se quejo Kaoru tomando su mano, que antes jugaba con su fleco.

- Kirei (hermosa), te estas comportando como una niña pequeña… - le dijo con ternura.

- Es culpa tuya, me has tenido mucho tiempo esperándote gran baka (tonto).

- sumimasen (disculpa/lo siento), eso solo te hace lucir mas divina y tierna, demo (pero) además, ¿no ha valido la pena? Ahora si seremos felices juntos, y dedicare mi vida a hacerte sonreír y a vivir para ver esa sonrisa, prueba de mi felicidad… - dijo caminado hacia la entrada, mirándola con la mano en el shoji. – Oyasumi nasai… Ai (buenas noches, amor) – dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

- Buenas noches Kenshin… te adoro… - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse dormida…

A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru despertaba en su habitación, tallándose los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz y levantarse, enrolló y guardo su Futón en el armario, se quito su yukata para ponerse su kimono violeta de obi naranja, vaya combinación, le gustaba por que le recordaba a alguien muy peculiar, de ojos violetas y cabello rojizo aun que a veces se veía naranja, en quien pensó todo el tiempo como siempre lo hacia, esa misma persona que la hizo salir volando de su habitación, corriendo por el pasillo hasta la cocina, y justo como esperaba ahí estaba, cocinando, hasta que después de unos segundos volteo para darle los buenos días con una de sus dulces y hermosas sonrisas características. Que de inmediato respondió con otra igual, pero esta desapareció al verlo caminar de paso frente a ella hasta la mesa, miro al suelo y pensó… - _pero… que triste, creo que después de todo, aquello fue solo un sueño… solo fue un sueño… _- se dijo a si misma justificando aquella acción del pelirrojo, pero fue sorprendida por un fugaz beso que la dejo helada. Cuando pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa, no pudo más que sonreír, y dirigirse hasta la mesa para alcanzar a su querido samurai, y después, sentarse a almorzar juntos…

- ¿Kenshin donde esta Yahiko?

- Ha salido desde temprano al akabeko, Kaoru-dono…

- Ah, ya veo… como siempre…

- hai… - dijo mientras seguía comiendo y pensando… - _Vamos Himura, este es el momento indicado para hacerlo… eso es, lo haré… estoy preparado para lo que sea… - _termino su bocado y miro a Kaoru fijamente. – Kaoru… - llamo. – Quisiera preguntarte algo… ¿me acompañarías a dar un paseo?

- Ah, claro Kenshin… - dijo parpadeando…

Ya en la ciudad, solo se dedicaron a caminar por ahí, Kaoru aun seguía pensativa, le parecía muy raro que Kenshin hubiese querido salir con ella así, tan de pronto, solo que por ir tan sumida en sus pensamientos no pudo notar que su pelirrojo ya no estaba a su lado…

- ¡Kenshin! – lo llamaba volteando hacia todos lados. - ¿Dónde estas?

Mientras tanto el susodicho pelirrojo caminaba velozmente comprando unas cuantas cosas especiales cuando miro que su querida kendoka lo buscaba muy preocupada, pensó que debía volver con ella de inmediato.

- Aquí estoy Kaoru… - dijo acercándose a ella mientras la llevaba de la mano para salir del ajetreo que ocasionaba tanta gente…

- Uf de verdad había muchas personas comprando parece que a todos se les ocurrió salir hoy. – trato de hacer conversación la joven pelinegra.

- Será por que es un día hermoso, ¿no crees, Kaoru? – dijo el ex rurouni mirando al cielo.

- Si, es cierto…

El camino realmente se había hecho corto para ambos, pero Kenshin sentía que ese era el lugar indicado, las palabras saldrían por si mismas de su boca si solo se sentaba ahí unos momentos con Kaoru…

- Kaoru… recuerdas este lugar, ¿verdad?

La joven mencionada sonrió… - claro, este es el lugar en el que tu me dijiste adiós…

- Y el lugar en el que tu me diste la bienvenida, y por primera vez en 10 años, dije aquellas palabras… Tadaima (he vuelto)… a casa… Y nunca me había sentido mejor Kaoru… Jamás me había hecho alguien más feliz…

La kendoka sonrió… - eso me hace feliz, para mi el verte feliz es… mi mayor alegría…

El samurai suspiro con una sonrisa. – eso es solo un poco de lo maravillosa que eres… siempre te preocupas por mi, sin pensar en lo mucho que me das…

Kaoru ahora si estaba desconcertada… - ¿D-de que hablas, Kenshin?

El la miro a los ojos pero sin dejar de sonreír… - Veras, tú me contaste sobre tus padres, ahora te diré algo sobre los míos…

La chica estaba emocionadísima Kenshin estaba dispuesto a contarle sobre su pasado y su familia, sentía que eso los unía un poco mas, solo rogaba al cielo que no fuera algo como lo de Tomoe aun que cuantas esposas podría tener Kenshin, de seguro no era grave así que solo se dedico a escuchar atentamente, además, el se veía muy serio y concentrado en lo que comenzaba a decir…

- Mis padres murieron cuando yo era un niño pequeño, éramos una familia común y feliz pero ellos enfermaron y murieron de cólera, después de eso me sentí muy solo y no sabia que hacer, sentí que no tenia lugar en este mundo y solo quería ir con ellos a donde se encontraran, así que abandone mi hogar, me fui a donde mis pies me llevaron, pero estaba muy cansado y demasiado triste así que no quería seguir, sin embargo seguí caminando, atravesé una ciudad, la gente seguía caminando sin importarles que tropezaran conmigo, algunos niños se acercaban a mi y sentía esperanzas de hacer algún nuevo amigo pero sus madres los tomaban de la mano y los alejaban de mi al verme solo… aun que es comprensible, tenían miedo de que yo pudiera contagiar a sus hijos de alguna enfermedad después de todo estaba solo, sin alguien que me cuidara de cosas como esa, así que decidí seguir, solo y triste, cuando una dulce mirada llena de ternura se cruzo con la mía, unos segundos, hasta que la dueña de los profundos ojos azules como el cielo decidió acercarse a mi, y yo me quede inmóvil, incluso cuando pude reaccionar retrocedí, no podía creer que después de todo lo que había pasado alguien se interesara en un niño como yo habiendo tantos mas, alrededor de nosotros, así que me decidí a acercarme a ella debido a tanta insistencia de su parte, no me pude negar a su dulce mirada, me acerque a ella y le pregunte que hacia cerca de alguien como yo, y ella solo se dedicaba a mirarme, no desviaba su mirada sus ojos no veían otra cosa mas que yo, hasta que llego a mi mente la pregunta sobre de donde había llegado esa criatura divina y por que seguía cerca de mi, que había pasado con su… su madre, que al parecer la estaba buscando desesperadamente, lo pude observar al ver a la mujer entre la gente dando vueltas y preguntando por una pequeña de cabello negro lacio, largo y suelto sobre su espalda, con un kimono rosado decorado por una gran sakura (flor de cerezo) y obi de color verde pastel, inmediatamente reconocí la descripción, pero aun me sentía sucio, indigno de hablarle a semejante señora, se veía alguien muy seria y había que aceptar que era muy bonita, así que de seguro me ignoraría como todos los demás, sin embargo no podía dejar que esa linda niña corriera con la misma suerte que yo, esa no era una buena vida para alguien como ella, entonces hice lo único que se me ocurrió… jale la falda de su kimono…

Kaoru se quedo sorprendida, era posible que ese pequeño del que su mama le hablaba maravillas hubiera sido el… ¡su Kenshin!! Y que desde pequeños se hubieran conocido sin saberlo… seria el destino tan cruel de hacerlos pasar por tantas cosas para volver a verse y aun sin saberlo… entonces Kenshin la había salvado… de nuevo…

- Gracias a esa mujer, y sobre todo… a esa pequeña, me sentí por primera vez, útil, necesario y con ganas de vivir, y seguir mi camino esperando por algo mas que me deparara el destino, luego encontré a Kasumi-san, Akane-san y Sakura-san…

Kaoru reacciono ante esos nombres, recordó que el las había mencionado cuando peleo con Enishi, pero aun no sabia quienes eran, decidió seguirlo escuchando con atención…

- sentí que podía encontrar en ellas cariño familiar, eran como mis hermanas, pero no pude protegerlas, por suerte llego mi maestro, me dio el nombre de Kenshin y su estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, que estudie por algunos años hasta que lo deje para unirme a los ishin shishi y… lo demás ya lo sabes… pero ese trompo siempre me acompañó en muchos momentos en los que necesite paz que creí nunca obtener…

La pelinegra no sabia que decir… - Kenshin… - bueno solo atino a decir eso mientras su cabeza procesaba la información… - entonces gracias a ti... Okaa-san me encontró… y ¡como es que no recuerdo haberte conocido desde entonces!! … Ken… ¿Kenshin? ¿Hiko-san te dio el nombre de Kenshin?

- Así es… - respondió con seriedad el pelirrojo. – tu y yo éramos muy pequeños, nunca hubiera recordado esto de no ser por que en tu habitación vi el broche que llevabas ese día, las personas crecen y no las reconocemos, pero algunos recuerdos se quedan grabados aun que débilmente pero ahí permanecen en recuerdos vagos que de pronto vuelven, y yo pude recordar ese broche que llevabas puesto ese día y que tu mama acababa de comprarte, me lo dijo cuando te encontró, y cuando tu me contaste la historia no tuve duda de que eras tu esa pequeña que me devolvió la esperanza… y… el nombre que me dieron mis padres es Shinta…

- Shinta…

El asintió con la cabeza… - creo que nada de lo que sucede se olvida aun que tu no puedas recordarlo… - dijo tratando de romper el silencio… - pero, aun que no lo hubiera recordado, después de volverte a encontrar recordé que podía sentir, volví a sentirme vivo de nuevo y encontré en ti lo que nunca había tenido, una familia, un hogar llenos de amor y…

- Bueno Shinta… - le sonrió… - me siento muy contenta de que hayas sido tan sincero conmigo y de que pienses de esa forma, pero yo no creo haberte ayudado tanto yo solo hice lo que sentí que tenia que hacer siempre lo hice pensando en el cariño que te tengo impulsada por mis razones egoístas y…

Kaoru de pronto se congelo, sus labios no se movían, su mente no funcionaba, su cuerpo entero no dejaba de temblar y su corazón no dejaba de latir con tal fuerza que ella podría haber jurado que estaba por salirse, Kenshin la estaba abrazando, y la apretaba con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, y como si eso no fuera poco, comenzó a hablarle al oído…

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ayudarme solo para que yo te amara?

Ella quedo aun más congelada, casi de piedra.

- Estoy seguro de que solo lo hacías siguiendo tus impulsos de bondad, y amor, algunas veces lo he sentido y me he dado cuenta, pero quise pretender que lo había olvidado, no sabia que seria de ti si pasaras el resto de tu vida junto a alguien como yo pero ya no puedo mas, e incluso quiero creer que podemos ser felices juntos, Kaoru…

- Kenshin…

El pelirrojo saco de su GI un listón azul cielo como el color de sus ojos. – Kaoru… ten… - dijo extendiéndole su mano con el listón en ella. – recuerdo haber arruinado el que me prestaste cuando pelee contra Jine así que quise reponerlo…

- Kenshin… - su rostro se ilumino. – Arigatô (gracias) no debiste preocuparte… - dijo tomando el listón.

- Para nada, me alegra verte feliz. – dijo tomando su mano, la que tenia libre, y caminando por la calle hasta llegar a una tienda, adornada por flores, entro y salio sin que la joven se diera cuenta, salio y llamo su atención ya que seguía muy atenta mirando la tienda sumida en sus pensamientos… - Kaoru… toma, son para ti, estas no me las dio Tae-dono así que si cuentan ¿verdad?

Ella rió. – Claro que cuentan, gracias Kenshin es un hermoso ramo de jazmines… Arigatô gousaimasu (muchas gracias)…

- Bueno… creo que debemos regresar, te preparare la cena, Yahiko dijo que llegaría tarde así que, ¿que te apetece? O tal vez podríamos hacerle una visita en el akabeko y cenar todos juntos ¿no te parece? Seguro estarán contentos con la noticia…

- Si, suena bien… ¡matte (espera) Kenshin! ¿Qué noticia?

- Bueno eso depende de lo que tú desees Kaoru…

- ¿nani (que)?

- Kaoru… sessha al fin se decidió a pedirte algo muy importante para el… ¿quisieras? ¿Quieres? … ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La susodicha cayó en sus brazos, tal como lo hizo cuando estaba mirando unos hermosos anillos dentro de una tienda junto con Tae-san y Tsubame-chan… cuando despertó estaba de nuevo junto al río… - ¡Kenshin! - Llamo alarmada.

- Aquí estoy Kaoru… a tu lado…

- ¿Es cierto lo que recuerdo? Quieres… ¡¿quieres que yo… ME CASE CONTIGO?!

- Si así es Kaoru, es lo que mas quiero, vivir junto a ti y mi familia… te amo…

- ¡Kenshin!! ¡Te adoro! Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi… bueno que te conocí, o bueno lo que sea ¡TE AMO! – dijo abalanzándose hacia el abrazándolo… así permanecieron unos minutos, riendo, recordando y hablando sobre todo lo que habían pasado, hasta que se hizo tarde y decidieron ir al akabeko… - Entonces… ¿como debo llamarte?

- Oro… bueno eres la única persona que sabe eso sobre mi ¿sabes? Nadie mas en el mundo me conoce como Shinta los únicos eran mis padres pero…

- ¿De verdad…? Bueno Shinta siempre recordare ese nombre te lo prometo aun que para mi sigas siendo Kenshin, si no quieres hablar de esto con los demás…

- No, esta bien, con que tu lo sepas, no necesito mas… - dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaban juntos hacia el akabeko abrazados…

- Kenshin… Ai shiteru…

- Ai shiteru kirei…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**FIN**_

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:

_**Okashira janet…**_

Hola!

Jaja si tienes razón solo era la introducción del misterio para después, por eso no paso nada especial y creo que Kenshin es muy sensible n.n por eso se noto deprimido jaja si Kasuma sigue vivo aun que no se noto por que después de todo fue un suenio y como vez si lo vieron por aquí de nuevo n.n de alguna manera no? Y wow si que me sorprendiste eres muy observativa en serio no te lo han dicho antes? Si ya ves que si era el pequeño Kenshin n..n no te equivocaste! Además fuiste la única que se dio cuenta, a decir verdad ni siquiera se si lo hice notorio o no pero al parecer no fue así ya que solo tu te diste cuenta n.n Y ah si muchas gracias por leer mi historia, por dejarme el review y sobre todo por lo de los anónimos! Claro que me ayudo tu consejo ni cuenta me había dado de que no los aceptaba pero si es mejor es cierto después de todo acepto las criticas o lo que sea por el aspecto positivo y no negativo muchas gracias! Y espero que te haya gustado el final y disculpa la demora yo que no creía cuando escribían por que tardaban tanto, pero ya lo entendí n.nU bueno que estés bien cuídate y suerte!

ciao!

_**Kislev…**_

Hola!

n.nU Me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia muchas gracias por leerla y por el review n.nU en especial por que después de todo te animaste a dejarme tu opinión y gracias me alegra haber logrado eso ya que es una de las cosas que mas me agradan de los fics y quería que el mío la tuviera n.n me encantan las personalidades originales de los personajes y disculpa la demora, cuando no fue por falta de tiempo fue por falta de Internet u.u pero espero que te guste este ultimo Cáp. y muchas gracias! Cuídate y suerte! Que estés bien!

Ciao


End file.
